Not a regular 'Speak Now' song fic
by VV the wise girl
Summary: sorry to anyone thats read this before but i had to post it again after i got a PM telling me to take it down that ended up being fake :( well this is (apparently) not a regular Speak Now songfic because trust me, Annabeth is not heart broken about Percy getting married, shes out for blood. I made the parody myself and there's a disclaimer inside. This is completely Percabeth.


**Okay well this isn't the usual 'Speak now' songfic but just read the summary if you want to know why. Well whatever just know that its Annbeth's point of view and that nobody will die (I think)**

**Oh and if you're worried about how I haven't updated "Aphrodite's Love Potion" yet then just know that I already have the next chapter done and it should be up by tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters those are Rick Riordan's and any full song lyrics belong to Taylor Swift.**

**Annabeth**

Is it possible to hate and love someone at the same time? Well that's how I feel about Percy Jackson right now.

You see me and Percy were engaged and were going to get married in four months but then about three weeks ago we had this huge fight and I kicked him out.

Now I'm watching him get ready for his wedding with the one and only beauty queen. Yup you heard me right; he's getting married to Piper McLean who broke up with Jason last year.

Most girls would be devastated right? But all I felt right now was hate because Rachel had told me that he was only doing this is because he wants me back and he was hoping that I would interrupt the wedding during the 'speak now' part like that song from the daughter of Apollo Taylor Swift. Piper was just desperate enough to agree to this because if I didn't show up she would end up married to Percy.

Well I did show up but my only intention was to humiliate Percy in front of everyone and then murder him.

And as for the song I made a little parody and I will be kind enough to give you the lyrics.

_I am just the kind of girl_

_Who would rudely barge in on your white veil occasion_

_And you are just the kind of kelp head_

_Who would end up with the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snobby little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bride's maid _

_Somewhere back inside her room wearing a gown that looks like garbage_

_This_

_Is_

_Surely not what you thought I would do_

_And I lose myself in a day dream _

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes_

_You better run now_

_I'll kill you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't stay_

_Or pray to any gods_

_Your gonna hear me out_

_And I said_

_Run now_

_Rude gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like your death march_

_And I am hiding my weapon_

_It seem this place really needs to update their security_

_She floats down the aisle like a beauty queen _

_But I know_

_You wish it was me_

_You wish it was me_

_Don't you_

_Don't say yes_

_You better run now_

_I'll kill you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't stay_

_Or pray to any gods_

_Your time is running out _

_And I said run now_

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's a silence _

_There's my last chance_

_I stand up with dagger in hand _

_All. Eyes. On. Me._

_Terrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only glaring at you_

_I am just the kind of girl_

_Who would rudely barge in on your white veil occasion _

_And you are just the kind of kelp head_

_Who would end up with the wrong girl_

_So don't say yes_

_You better run now_

_I'll kill you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't stay_

_Or pray to any gods_

_Your gonna hear me out _

_And I said run now_

At this point I was standing right in front of Percy with my knife at his throat

"You're dead. Rachel told me all about your plan and my only plan is to kill you right now" I hissed

"Glade you could make it wise girl, I knew that you would show." He had the nerve to laugh

Then he did the most seaweed brain move ever, he kissed me. And I'd like to say that everything went as planned and I killed him but I (for once) gave up and just kissed back.

When I looked up Piper was red from embarrassment but I thought that as a daughter of Aphrodite she would have seen it coming.

Then I looked at Percy in the eye again and he said:

_Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Wise girl I didn't say my vows_

_I'm glad you where around _

_When they said _

_Speak now_

**not my best work and i bet it has plently of typos and grammar mistakes but i was bored and i just needed to do somthing with this idea**

**so review if you liked it but im in a bad mood right now so dont review if your just going to flame**


End file.
